


Los dos mueren al final

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Hay historias de amor contadas a dos tiempos. Hace 15 años Hestia Carrow desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin que Vaisey supiera por qué. Ahora, tiene la oportunidad de averiguarlo.





	Los dos mueren al final

 

* * *

 

**Los dos mueren al final**

_“This is not a story of courage, not a story of miracles, it is just a simple story of love. A undying love that a man had for a woman, an unflinching love that a woman had for a man. […] Love that breaks you but still keeps you together, love that creates distances still brings you closer, love that is true and forever.”_

— Akira Rai, Jab Tak Hai Jaan (Yash Chopra, 2012).

* * *

 

**I.**

_Your eyes, mischievous and saline_

_Your laugh, an airy insolence_

_Your hair, waves undone and shine_

_I will not forget this memory rife_

_Until I breathe this life_

_Until I breathe this life_

* * *

 

**Final**

* * *

 

Habían pasado quince años desde que ella había desaparecido. Justo quince años. Ella había desaparecido un quince de mayo; llovía, justo como aquel día. Él se había quedado encerrado por semanas cuando aquello había pasado. Harper incluso había viajado desde Nueva York cuando se había enterado, le había comprado whisky de fuego y comida sana y lo había mirado emborracharse mientras intentaba que comiera algo sano o se bañara si quiera. Pero no había podido. Estaba en negación. Se había convencido de que en cualquier momento ella entraría por la puerta y se disculparía por haberlo preocupado, por haberse ido sin avisar a quien sabe dónde; soñaba despierto imaginándose que entonces él sonreía y la besaba y la abrazaba y le decía que la amaba. Que la amaba tanto que el amor le dolía por dentro. Que no sabía dónde ponerlo. Que le decía que siempre la había amado y que siempre la amaría. Porque era verdad.

Pero ella nunca apareció y él quemó todas sus fotos un día que estaba demasiado borracho y le gritó a la chimenea «¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!». Excepto una, que Harper logró salvar de su cólera y que después miraba llorando, pidiéndole perdón y reclamándolo que lo hubiera dejado a partes iguales.

Y aquello siguió hasta el día que Harper se desesperó y lo hizo sentarse en la mesa de la cocina completamente sobrio para decirle que tenía que poner su vida en orden porque ella no iba a volver. Que tenía que aprender a vivir sin ella, como fuera. Que tenía que vivir su duelo, pero tenía que dejar de beber todos los días, porque acabaría en San Mungo con una poción limpiaestomagos con el ritmo que llevaba. Así que lo había hecho.

Había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

Una vida que no le gustaba, pero había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

Había guardado su única foto en medio de uno de sus diarios y había escrito todo lo que recordaba de su historia de amor, paso a paso, intentando descubrir exactamente qué había pasado después de que él hubiera despertado en San Mungo con Lisa durmiendo en un sillón a su lado. Pero no sabía. Aun así, lo escribió todo. Desde la muerte de sus madres, que murieron el mismo día y nunca llegaron a conocerse, ni a verlos vivir juntos. Escribió de aquella vez que sacrificó uno de sus ojos en un ritual de magia negra por ella. De cuando murió Flora, su hermana. De cuando se mudaron y a ella la interrogaron. De cuando él empezó a tener un poco de más éxito en los bares donde tocaba y ella era la inspiración de sus canciones mientras le contaba de su trabajo con Zabini, ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Hasta su desaparición.

Lo escribió todo. Absolutamente todo.

Se tatuó su nombre en griego.

Lloró un poco más.

Aprendió a vivir sin ella.

Pero siempre supo que había algo que le dolía por dentro; algo que le dolía menos cuando ella lo abrazaba y acomodaba su cabeza en sus hombros. Porque cuando Hestia estaba con él, todo aquel amor que se le desbordaba le dolía un poco menos. Un poco menos. Un poco menos. Como si todo ese amor que se le desbordaba fuera a parar a Hestia y los mantuviera juntos, uno al lado del otro.

Nunca había amado a nadie como había amado a Hestia Carrow. No sabía amar a nadie que no fuera a Hestia Carrow, porque había aprendido del amor con ella, había aprendido del amor quedándose viéndola medio bobo cuando tenían trece años, sin entender todo lo que sentía. Había aprendido a amarla sólo a ella, después de tanto tiempo, cuando fue completamente consiente de que podría sacrificarse por ella y que no le dolería. Porque era ella. Nunca había aprendido a amar a nadie más.

Llamaron a la puerta y Vaisey se puso en pie, aparatando la mirada de los diarios que había escrito con cada recuerdo suyo y de Hestia. No se había mudado en quince años, seguía en aquella casita en Bristol que Hestia y él habían encontrado un día y habían alquilado con los ahorros de los dos. Había acabado comprándola con las ganancias de su música. Pero ya estaba viejo para la vida del espectáculo. Ya no era lo mismo que cuando estaba en sus veintes y soportaba el no dormir y el vivir de noche.

Abrió la puerta. Eran Lisa y Terry.

Solían ir a visitarlo todos domingos a la hora de la comida, costumbre que había empezado poco después de la desaparición de Hestia, como para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo y que había seguido porque Lisa y él habían agarrado la costumbre de jugar una partida de ajedrez sin falta mientras Terry los miraba y comentaba sobre la partida. Les habían ido pasando los años poco a poco hasta que se habían encontrado en los cuarentas, donde ya no bebían tanto whisky de fuego, pero seguían, sin falta, cumpliendo con la partida de ajedrez diaria.

Pero aquel día no era domingo. Era martes.

—Hola, Vaisey —saludó Terry.

—Neil… —dijo Lisa. Iba a corregirla cuando vio algo en su mirada, como si hubiera llorado hacia poco—. Tenemos noticias.

Vaisey alzó la ceja.

—¿Es el funeral de alguien? —preguntó, porque ni siquiera se habían molestado en preguntarle si podían pasar.

—Ningún funeral —corrigió Terry. Miró a Lisa y en su mirada y en toda su expresión parecía que estaba pintado un «díselo tú».

—Vaisey —dijo Lisa—. La encontraron —fue lo único que dijo. Y entonces Vaisey sintió que, en quince años, el suelo debajo de él tambaleaba y lo hacía perder el equilibrio—. Encontraron a una mujer que dice llamarse Hestia Carrow y…, Vaisey, coincide con su descripción.

* * *

 

**Principio**

* * *

 

Vaisey volteó a ver a Hestia un momento, mientras la sopa seguía hirviendo en la estufa. La pelirroja estaba sumamente concentrada en un desastre de pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa y había fruncido del ceño. Había tiempo que Vaisey no veía aquella frustración en su cara, puesto que Hestia amaba su trabajo y usualmente era buena en él. Ella y Blaise Zabini solían ser los defensores en un montón de casos que el Winzengamot consideraba casi como indefendibles. Hestia decía que no lo hacía con el deseo de que los verdaderos criminales caminaran libres, sino en un intento de ver el lado humano y mostrar el lado humano de todas las personas, para aligerar las penas y promover un sistema mágico penitenciario que tuviera sentido, que fuera realmente provechoso con los criminales.

De hecho, hacía unos años había escrito toda una crítica al antiguo sistema penitenciario, que había salido publicada en El Quisquilloso —porque ningún otro medio había querido hacerse eco—. Hestia argumentaba que los Dementores, aunque supuestamente buenos guardianes, no ayudaban en lo absoluto a que en Azkaban alguien se reformara. Los que habían entrado como simples ladrones a cumplir condenas cortas, salían llenos de miedo, puesto que lo único que los dementores les dejaban eran los pensamientos más oscuros y negativos, más propensos que antes a cometer crímenes más graves.

Vaisey sonrió orgulloso, viéndola allí, con el ceño fruncido, increíblemente apasionada por lo que hacía, aunque le dijeran que se había convertido en una defesora de las causas perdidas. Pero ella seguía haciendo aquel trabajo. Tenía escrúpulos, claro. No defendía a nadie que hubiera estado afiliado de buena voluntad con los mortífagos —aunque cada vez eran menos, todas aquellas personas estaban presas ya—, no defendía a los asesinos —aunque alguna vez aceptó algunos casos donde se alegaba la defensa propia— ni tampoco a aquellos que atentaran contra la vida de los muggles, los niños o los más débiles. Por lo demás, se esforzaba en mostrar el lado humano de todos los casos, pidiendo sentencias más cortas —«pues ha de hacerse justicia», insistía Hestia—, abogando por la reformación, insistiendo en que debería ser la principal meta de todo aquel sistema penitenciario, no el castigo.

Si no, los criminales nunca cambiarían y continuarían volviendo, una y otra vez, a Azkaban. Y una y otra vez saldrían y el ciclo volvería a empezar.

Vaisey volvió otra vez su vista a la sopa burbujeante y con la varita le dio un par de vueltas para asegurarse de que tenía buena consistencia. Apagó el fuego de la estufa y sacó dos tazones de la alacena. Sirvió los dos y después se dirigió a la mesa, con todo y el delantal puesto. Presentaba una imagen curiosa, vestido sólo con unos _jeans_ y una playera blanca de tirantes que sólo usaba para estar en la casa, sin zapatos, pero con el delantal bien puesto, para evitar mancharse la ropa. Sus brazos volvían a estar llenos de tatuajes, como antaño, apenas si quedaba piel que llenar. En la espalda se asomaban apenas las enormes alas que tenía tatuadas.

Y, por supuesto, llevaba el pelo desordenado, como toda la vida, y sobre el ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche negro. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo para que la gente no se le quedara mirando al ojo que tenía ciego.

—La sopa está lista —le dijo a Hestia—. Tienes que comer un poco.

—Ajá… —murmuró ella, pero no levantó la vista de los pergaminos que tenía regados por todo la mesa.

—¿Es un caso difícil? —se interesó Vaisey.

Hestia asintió, garabateando un par de cosas en un pergamino con su caligrafía desprolija y después levantó la vista.

—Creo que es el primero en mucho tiempo donde no sé por dónde empezar —confesó—. Hay demasiada evidencia que revisar y la audiencia es en dos días… —Se apartó el pelo de la cara, torció un poco los labios—. Él, Ernest, el acusado, está completamente seguro de que lo incriminaron —dijo— y es raro, porque puede contarme perfectamente todo lo que pasó, según él, pero no hay pruebas que lo aseguren. Incluso sus recuerdos no concuerdan. ¡Sus propios recuerdos!

»Blaise se desesperó hace una semana —siguió contando— y usó legeremancia con él. Ahí fue cuando descubrimos que sus recuerdos concuerdan perfectamente con lo que el Winzengamot dice que pasó: que se robó una colección importante de pociones increíblemente valiosas y raras. Pero ahí va otro asunto: cada vez que lo intentan interrogar sobre el paradero de esas pociones, no sabe dar una respuesta.

—¿Y comprobaron con _veritaserum_? —se interesó Vaisey y después le dio un sorbo a su sopa. Hestia había ignorado la suya completamente.

—Sí, algunas veces —comentó Hestia—, pero es inútil porque cuenta las versiones de lo que pasó indistintamente. Una vez una, otra vez otra y así. Una vez la que coincide con lo que dice, otra vez la que coincide con sus recuerdos. El Winzengamot dijo que no era ninguna prueba concluyente de absolutamente nada y dijeron que nadie podría usar _veritaserum_ en la audiencia, al menos con el acusado.

—¿Testigos?

—Nada demasiado útil —comentó Hestia—. No hay testigos oculares del crimen, sólo un rastro mágico que coincide con el de la varita de Ernest. Nadie que pueda darle una coartada. Nada.

Vaisey le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un poco de apoyo.

—Encontrarás algo.

—Me preocupa no encontrar nada antes de la audiencia —murmuró Hestia—. Sé que encontraré algo. Soy buena en esto. Además, hay otra cosa, que Ernest insiste en que está relacionada, pero yo no veo por donde… —Suspiró, expresando toda la frustración que sentía en ese gesto—. Dice que hay una organización que lo persigue. Una organización criminal mágica —puntualizó— que lo persigue. Que se hace llamar Leviatán.

* * *

 

**II.**

_Your hand slipping from mine_

_Your shadow turning its gaze, walking away_

_Without turning into a haze_

_I will not forgive this memory rife_

_Until I breathe this life_

_Until I breathe this life_

* * *

 

**Final**

* * *

 

Lisa y Terry lo acompañaron a San Mungo mientras, a tropezones, le contaban los detalles de lo que sabían. Lisa había recibido una carta de urgencia porque Hestia había dado su nombre como referencia. El de Vaisey también. Pero la sanadora encargada del caso, Morag McDougal, conocía a Lisa desde el colegio y solían ser viejas conocidas, así que le había escrito inmediatamente a ella, porque creía que lo mejor sería que ella le diera las noticias a Vaisey. Sería más sensible de su parte. Después de todo, nadie exactamente sabía cómo decirle a un esposo que su esposa había aparecido después de quince años de ausencia.

Vaisey lo escuchaba todo completamente aturdido, sin atender a reaccionar. Terry le había dicho que no habían pasado por San Mungo aun, que no la habían visto, pero que estaban seguros que era ella, que tenía que ser ella. Hacía quince años su desaparición apenas si había despertado interés mediático porque no había casi pistas y porque Carrow no era el apellido más popular de todos.

En el mostrador de San Mungo les pidieron que llenaran un simple formulario para registrarse como visitas. Vaisey lo llenó mecánicamente, aún aturdido, sin saber cómo sentirse o qué sentir. Había aprendido a vivir sin Hestia y aun cuando había soñado tanto tiempo con aquel momento, no sabía que se suponía sentir. ¿Debía sentirse desbordante de felicidad? Más bien estaba desorientado y confundido. Como si le hubieran volteado el mundo al revés de nuevo.

—Cariño, acompaña a Vaisey —dijo Terry, cuando notó que Vaisey había terminado su formulario—. Yo terminaré con los trámites. —Prácticamente le quitó el suyo a Lisa para que ella pudiera subir con Vaisey.

Lisa aferró a Vaisey del brazo.

—Vamos —le dijo.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Lisa y Terry habían sido su soporte vital, la columna en la que se había apoyado para sobrevivir. Después de todo, no tenía una gran cantidad de amigos. A Astoria apenas si la veía desde que habían salido del colegio, Harper estaba en los Estados Unidos y, aunque escribía con regularidad, no era lo mismo que tener a Terry y a Lisa que iban a su casa todos los domingos, pasara lo que pasara.

Subieron hasta el cuarto que les habían indicado en la recepción, pero Vaisey se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar. Lisa siguió hasta que notó que se había quedado atrás. Cuando volteó, notó que Vaisey tenía el único ojo visible mojado y estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Oh, Vaisey —dijo y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—No sé cómo debería sentirme —murmuró él—. No sé… no sé qué se supone que debo sentir, Lisa…

Su voz se quebró.

—Oh, Vaisey —suspiró ella—. No creo que nadie sepa qué deberías sentirte. Nadie. —Lo soltó y le arregló los pliegues de la túnica que llevaba—. Sólo entra. Vela. Intenta averiguarlo paso a paso.

»Vaisey, la has estado esperando todo este tiempo…

Y sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Había hecho las paces con el hecho de vivir con su recuerdo, atesorando sus memorias en sus diarios. Pero Lisa tenía razón, tenía que verla. Tomó aire antes de dar los últimos dos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta de la habitación y caminó hasta allá.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento y nunca se lo había imaginado así.

Por un momento, sintió que el mundo se había detenido. Hestia estaba recostada en la cama, quince años más vieja y con un brazo vendado. Volteó a verlo en cuanto entró y Vaisey pudo ver que tenía una cicatriz en una mejilla, como si alguien la hubiera herido mucho tiempo atrás. Todavía no había canas en su cabello, al contrario del suyo, que cada vez tenía más cabellos plateados. Se dirigió hasta ella y Hestia intentó incorporarse.

Cuando estuvo sentado a un borde de la cama y ella extendió su mano para tocar su cara, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Hestia poso las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios, los recorrió de un extremo a otro. Recorrió las mejillas de Vaisey, como si buscara las arrugas que habían aparecido en su rostro en aquellos quince años de ausencia. Sintió el parche que le cubría el ojo ciego.

—Hestia… —sollozó él.

La abrazó. Quería sentirla, sentirla en sus brazos otra vez. Sentir como su cabeza se acomodaba en su hombro otra vez, como encajaban perfectamente. Apretó un poco su abrazo al rodearla con los brazos y oyó que ella profería un quejido.

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué? —Vaisey la soltó, y entonces se fijó en la abertura de la bata que ella llevaba en la espalda. Toda su espalda estaba cubierta de cicatrices extrañas. Se horrorizó al ver aquello—. Por Merlín… —musitó. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Hestia? ¿Qué había pasado?

Ella lo obligó a retirar su brazo de allí y se reacomodó un poco la bata para evitar que las cicatrices se vieran.

—Vaisey —murmuró—. Vaisey… —Volvió a tocar su cara, a buscar refugió en su pecho, intentando que él no viera sus lágrimas, pero bien que podía sentirla sollozar—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto. —Vaisey no tenía ni idea de por qué se disculpaba, pero ella no le dio tiempo para hablar antes de seguir—. Vaisey. Tienes que sacarme de aquí. Aún están buscándome, lo sé. Aún están buscándome.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Vaisey.

—Leviatán.

Quince años más tarde, Vaisey empezaba a unir las piezas de lo que había pasado.

* * *

 

**Principio**

* * *

 

Hestia finalmente había encontrado una manera de comprobar cuál de las dos versiones de su acusado era la que coincidía con lo que en realidad había pasado. Al menos, una manera de intentarlo. Entre varios viejos libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca de Selene White, una bruja que había montado una biblioteca mágica en una de las galerías vacías de la Biblioteca Británica. Había empezado en la guerra, cuando se había ofrecido a esconder libros de magia negra para que no fueran confiscados por el ministerio y había seguido tras ella, agregando cada vez más libros.

Vaisey solía ir a visitarla cada tanto a ayudarla con las nuevas donaciones y con las ampliaciones. De estantes de metal, había pasado a tener unos carísimos libreros que le había donado Malfoy, con otro montón de libros y una nota que decía: «Esto era de mi padre, que le sirva a alguien más». El secreto se había ido extendiendo cada vez, pero sin salir de un cierto círculo de confianza y el tema de la biblioteca había dejado de ser la magia negra o la prohibida. Ahora Selene albergaba una gran colección en una de las galerías sin uso de la Biblioteca Británica a la que los muggles no podían acceder.

Hestia le había contado a Vaisey que, allí, había encontrado la receta de una antigua poción que, vertida sobre un pensadero, revelaba los recuerdos reales de los alterados. Usualmente no era tan complicado descubrir quien había alterado sus recuerdos —pues lo solían hacer de manera muy burda— y la poción había caído irremediablemente en el olvido, a pesar de no ser tan complicada. Hestia se había puesto manos a la obra para prepararla, segura de que podría comprobar qué recuerdo era el real, para saber sobre que construir la defensa, había hecho que Zabini consiguiera que alguien le prestara un pensadero para poder probarla. Tenía la última cita con Ernest el día anterior a la audiencia.

Pero nunca hubo audiencia y Hestia no tuvo oportunidad de probar la poción, ni su efectividad. Llegó una carta urgente la mañana siguiente, desde el Winzengamot, donde le anunciaban que Ernest había muerto la noche anterior en su celda, por causas desconocidas y que había un paquete para ella que los aurores estaban examinando. Hestia había salido prácticamente corriendo, sin bañar, después de ponerse cualquier túnica y no había vuelto hasta pasado el mediodía.

Estaba enojada, rabiosa, frustrada, todo aquello se le notaba en su expresión, con los labios bien apretados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vaisey.

Ella dejó caer el bolso en el sillón de su pequeña salita más cercano a la entrada.

—Se fue a la mierda todo, Vaisey —dijo ella. No alzó la voz, pero su tono parecía más afilado que un cuchillo—. Ernest está muerto y no hay ningún rastro que nos indique por qué. O que pasó. Deberías haber visto el cadáver, por Morgana, ni siquiera parecía humano. —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. Toda la piel llena de bulbos, como si lo hubieran envenenado y sin ningún rastro de ningún veneno reconocible en el cuerpo.

—¿Los aurores saben algo?

—Nada importante o que nos quieran decir —respondió Hestia—. Había un paquete que sólo respondía a mi tacto, así que me hicieron abrirlo con demasiadas precauciones porque podía ser la única pista, pero no había nada peligroso dentro de él. Sólo esto. —Hestia buscó entre las bolsas de su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco de poción—. El mismo tipo de poción que yo dejé preparada para usar hoy, como si fuera un mensaje de «Lo sabíamos».

Vaisey frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a ella. Parecía que se había topado con un problema mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

—Eso podría probar que lo incriminaron… —dijo.

—Podría, pero ahora que está muerto de nada sirve. Al parecer también sacaron los recuerdos del cuarto de evidencias de los aurores —comentó Hestia— y no tenemos nada que probar. —Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara, en un gesto consternado—. Hace unos días intenté investigar lo que me había dicho, sobre esa organización, Leviatán, pero… nada —comentó—. Nada. Lo cual no es raro, si es que son los que están detrás de esto han probado que saben borrar muy bien sus huellas. Pero me preocupan, Vaisey.

»Si me hacen un objetivo… —se llevó las manos a la cara—. Su mensaje era claro: se habían enterado de mi plan para armar una defensa. Si me hacen un objetivo… —Estaba demasiado preocupada, Vaisey lo notaba porque temblaba un poco cuando le pasó la mano por los hombros—. Por Merlín, pobre Ernest, debió de haber tenido una muerte horrible.

Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Vaisey, que la sintió llorar. Aquello le había afectado porque sentía que otra vez estaba metida en asuntos que eran más grandes que ella, como había estado su toda su vida. Vaisey sólo supo abrazarla, decirle con ese gesto que estaría allí, a su lado, como siempre, dispuesto a morir y matar, como siempre. No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, Hestia ya lo sabía.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Vaisey.

—Me da un poco de miedo seguir investigando —admitió Hestia.

Vaisey la conocía bien.

—Pero no vas a dejar de hacerlo.

—No —dijo ella—. Porque si estoy en peligro yo, quiero saberlo. Y porque alguien debería hacer justicia.

—Pero lo último no es tu trabajo —le recordó Vaisey.

—De todos modos, si estoy yo en peligro, me gustaría saber a que me enfrento —aseguró.

—Hipotéticamente.

Aquella conversación le empezaba a poner los pelos de punta a Vaisey lentamente. Llevaban seis años de completa tranquilidad desde que había ocurrido la última tragedia de sus vidas. La muerte de Flora, la hermana de Hestia. Desde entonces, no había ocurrido nada que perturbara su ambiente hogareño y estaban empezando a dejar atrás todo lo que les había tocado vivir después de la guerra y de la posguerra y de las últimas muertes que habían tenido que afrontar.

—Hipotéticamente —le concedió Hestia—. Me gustaría saber a qué me enfrento hipotéticamente.

—Sólo promete que intentarás mantenerte lo más alejada del peligro posible —le dijo Vaisey—; no soportaría que algo te pasara.

Ella sonrió.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo. Aunque, si ya estaba en peligro, poco podía hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

 

**III.**

_Your dancing heedless in the rain_

_Your gentle furies raging_

_Over little things, in vain_

_Your childish naughty ways_

_I will love you, through my days_

_Until I breathe this life_

_Until I breathe this life_

* * *

 

**Final**

* * *

 

—Lo hice consiente —contó Hestia—, lo hice completamente consiente.

Estaban en casa. Apenas si habían pasado unos días en los que Hestia había evitado sus preguntas mientras le insistía que estaba en peligro. Que sería mejor que nadie supiera que había vuelto, que no quería poner a nadie más en peligro. No había parado hasta que Vaisey había conseguido darla de alta de San Mungo —aunque McDougal había recomendado exactamente lo contrario y había terminado accediendo a ir a hacerle las revisiones necesarias a casa—. Había hablado con Lisa y con Terry, pero se había negado casi categóricamente a contestar sus preguntas.

Y las de Vaisey llevaba días evitándolas. Hasta ese día.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hice consiente —dijo—. Desaparecer. Fue un trato, Vaisey —le confesó—. Tú… tú estabas muriéndote y ellos me ofrecieron una alternativa. Así que la tomé.

Vaisey no sabía cómo tomarse aquella confesión. Que expresión poner, que mirada, que sentir. No entendía realmente cómo funcionaba su corazón en ese momento.

—A cambio de abandonarme —le recriminó, sin querer recriminarle.

—Te salvé la vida —corrigió ella.

Estaba sentada en la cama y había estado leyendo El Profeta hasta entonces, mientras Vaisey iba de un lado a otro en un silencio incómodo: arreglando la sala, limpiando la mesa, haciendo la comida, abriendo las persianas de las ventanas, cerrando las persianas de las ventanas. Pero se había acercado y se había sentado a su lado tan pronto como ella había pronunciado la primera palabra.

—No era una vida que valiera la pena vivir, Hestia —le dijo—. No sin ti. Dolía demasiado —espetó—, no saber qué había pasado, no entender. Despertar y ver los rostros tristes de todos; despertar y no saber en dónde estaba; despertar y estar solo, irremediablemente solo porque no sabía dónde estabas…

Hestia le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

—Aun así, estabas vivo —le dijo—. Yo hice mi elección y fue esa Vaisey.

—¡Pero no quería que me mantuvieras vivo si era a costa de… a costa de ti! —exclamó él.

—Fue mi sacrificio, no el tuyo —contestó Hestia—. Yo lo elegí y los dos vivimos esa elección. Ahora tienes que escucharme —pidió—, porque esto es importante. No se trata sólo de ti y de mí y nuestra relación trunca. ¿Lo harás?

—Está bien —asintió Vaisey. Se notaba un poco renuente aún.

—Acabé aprendiendo más sobre Leviatán que lo que aprendí en todas aquellas investigaciones que hice, Vaisey —contó—. Hace quince años realmente no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Pero no lo elegí por eso, nunca me hubiera sacrificado por eso. Me sacrifiqué porque estabas muriendo enfrente de mí cuando ellos aparecieron y me dijeron que eran los responsables del veneno que te estaba consumiendo porque yo no dejaba de indagar en donde no me importaba, que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Me enseñaron el antídoto y me dijeron que tenía una elección:

»Podía ir con ellos o podía verte morir.

»Lo pensé —admitió Hestia—. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que murieras, Vaisey, así que acepté. Ellos te dieron el antídoto, ni siquiera pude verte despertar, ni saber que seguías vivo. Sólo confíe en que seguirías vivo, porque, de otro modo, aquel sacrifico no hubiera tenido sentido y no lo hubiera soportado, Vaisey.

»Pero bueno, Leviatán. Supe que se dedicaban a los venenos y en general a cualquier poción que causara daño, obtenían todo su dinero porque eran sicarios. Pero eso nunca fue su actividad principal, Vaisey, parecían mucho más interesados en el «desarrollo científico» —Hestia dibujó unas comillas en el aire—; investigaban sobre las pociones que desarrollaban y solían probarlas en animales. Pero nunca sabían realmente si serían efectivas en seres humanos. Así que ahí entre yo.

»Eso son las cicatrices de mi espalda, Vaisey —confesó Hestia—. Pociones, la mayoría inyectadas en dosis pequeñas, para observar sus efectos en mi cuerpo. Eso hicieron conmigo todo aquel tiempo, sin falta. Fui un conejillo de indias. No sé qué tanto afectó aquello a mi salud, pero se preocuparon por mantenerme viva. —Se encogió de hombros mientras Vaisey escuchaba, horrorizado de todo aquello—. Hasta que pude escapar.

—Hestia… —dijo él. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y tenía el impulso de abrazarla, volver en el tiempo, cambiarlo todo para que ella no tuviera que pasar por aquellos quince años de horrores, para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que pasar por aquellos quince años—. Lo siento.

Ella le quitó hierro al asunto.

—Ya no importa, ya pasó —dijo—. Lo que sigue es lo importante. Leviatán estaba planeando algo, lo que habían buscado todo aquel tiempo. Me enteré sólo de oídas, pero llevaban años buscando un veneno lo suficientemente potente como para ser liberado en el aire; una poción que fuera efectiva en estado gaseoso. Y no sólo eso, una poción que lograra diezmar a la población, mágica o muggle, no tienen escrúpulos.

»Decían que hacían «magia científica» —Hestia volvió a dibujar las comillas en el aire—. Se apoyaban demasiado en toda la tecnología muggle. Tienen equipamiento en Londres, están planeando liberar el veneno para probarlo, verificar si funciona. Todo Londres está en peligro, Vaisey.

—Lo entendí la primera frase —dijo él, anonadado. Apenas pudo pestañear. Aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado, todo: los experimentos, los venenos, su plan. Todo—. Todo el mundo está en peligro si ese veneno prueba ser efectivo.

—Por eso… por eso escapé —confesó Hestia—. Quiero detenerlos. No, tengo que detenerlos. Si eso pasa en Londres… Está todo casi listo, podría ser en cualquier momento. —Entonces, le apuntó a Vaisey con la varita y él de repente sintió los ojos muy pesados, incapaz de mantenerse despierto—.Y lo siento, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola —le dijo a Vaisey, que ya estaba dormido.

»No soportaría sacrificarte a ti. No de nuevo. —Suspiró—. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por todo esto.

Y se desapareció. Rumbo desconocido.

* * *

 

**Principio**

* * *

 

No le gustaba nada aquel lugar. Además era demasiado tarde y apenas había un par de personas en la barra, dos magos demasiado borrachos como para prestar atención en lo que estaba pasando. Vaisey se había quedado al otro extremo de la barra de ellos mientras se tomaba un whisky de fuego. Hestia no bajaba y ya se había terminado prácticamente todo el whisky. Había insistido en acompañarla porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que fuera ella sola a aquel antro de mala muerte que se llamaba La Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta y era el lugar donde se reunían las personas de peor calaña en todo el Reino Unido Mágico en el Callejón Knockturn.

Cómo demonios sus pesquisas la habían dirigido hasta allí, era una buena pregunta. Hestia llevaba una semana atareada, apenas si dormía, tenía las ojeras de un mapache y siempre tenía un té o un café al lado. De hecho, había empezado a hablar en sueños y, aunque lo que decía era totalmente incomprensible, Vaisey sospechaba que estaba en un estado de estrés constante. En el trabajo, los casos no dejaban de llegar y en la oficina se dedicaba a armar las defensas; en la casa, releía los pergaminos de aquel caso que se había quedado inconcluso, buscaba pistas por donde ya las había buscado mil veces. A veces llegaba tarde, diciendo que había ido con algún conocido de Ernest, con algún testigo lejano del caso; una vez antes de aquella le había pedido a Vaisey que la acompañara a Borgin & Burke después de descubrir que una de las pociones robadas había salido de su almacén hacía unos años. El dueño le había dicho al principio que no recordaba quien se la había vendido, hasta, que, finalmente, había soltado el nombre de uno de los socios de la Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta.

Ay, ese lugar del mal. Ni a Vaisey se le ocurriría tocar allí y Vaisey había tocado en lugares realmente cuestionables.

Y Hestia no bajaba, llevaba casi cuarenta minutos en la oficina. La dueña del lugar era una mujer que no le había dado muy buena espina a Vaisey, pero Hestia le había dicho que esperara allí, que no había problema, que su tío Amycus la conocía —ah, su horrible tío Amycus, no le gustaba recordarlo, sobre todo porque la última vez que lo había visto estaba atacando a Hestia y había acabado entregándolo al Ministerio— y que no se atrevería a nadie que llevara el apellido Carrow. La primera vez que ese apellido le servía de algo a Hestia.

Le dio el último trago al whisky de fuego.

—Ey —llamó al chico de la barra—. Sírveme otro. —Señaló el vaso de whisky de fuego.

—En un momento —le dijo el chico. Era un chico joven, parecía recién salido de Hogwarts, lo que llevó a Vaisey a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en un lugar tan turbio.

Uno de los borrachos se levantó de la barra, dejó unas cuantas monedas de cobre como propina y se fue tambaleando hasta la puerta. El otro también se puso en pie, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta abierta del local —Vaisey juraba que ya el único antro de mala muerte que estaba abierto a esa hora— se movió al asiento contiguo a Vaisey. A lo mejor era un borracho que quería ponerse aún más borracho con compañía pero eso era lo que menos quería Vaisey en ese momento: compañía.

Y Hestia seguía sin bajar. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del local y luego a las escaleras. Tamborileó con los dedos en la barra hasta que el chico le llevó el whisky de fuego.

—¿Qué bebés, amigo? —le preguntó el borracho acercándose demasiado a él y arrebatándole el vaso para olerlo. Vaisey extendió las manos enseguida, intentando alcanzar su whisky de fuego—. Ah, whisky de fuego, no muy buena calidad, pero sabor decente… —Arrastraba las palabras, como borracho.

—Dame el whisky de fuego… —pidió Vaisey, intentando ser educado, aun cuando el idiota aquel le había parecido todo menos educado.

—Oh, brindemos, brindemos… —se dio la vuelta un segundo, sin soltar el vaso de Vaisey y agarró lo que fuera que él estaba tomando, un líquido oscuro que tenía pésima pinta. Después de eso, le devolvió su bebida a Vaisey, que la miró con desconfianza. A la mejor le había escupido o algo.

Pero no pensó más porque en ese momento vio bajar a Hestia por la escalera y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Será para otra vez —le dijo al borracho y se puso en pie. Le dio un trago al whisky de fuego, lo dejó en la barra y después se dirigió hasta Hestia—. ¿Listo?

—Sí, listo —le dijo. Parecía contrariada.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó Vaisey.

Ella torció la boca.

—Nada realmente útil.

—Lo siento —le dijo Vaisey y después se volvió al chico de la barra—: ¿Cuánto de…

Pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y se llevó las manos al cuello. De repente sentía que no podía respirar y sus ojos se nublaban. Cayó al suelo y Hestia se precipitó hasta él.

—¡Vaisey! ¡Vaisey! —gritó.

Intentó hablar, pero nada en su cuerpo le respondía, todo parecía aturdido, como acalambrado. Vio a Hestia sacar la varita y alcanzó a oír a alguien que se levantaba.

—No serán necesarias las varitas, señora Carrow —aún alcanzó a oír, detrás de él—. Usted estaba preguntando por Leviatán… —«oh, por Merlín, es la misma voz del borracho de la barra»— y Leviatán ha venido a su encuentro.

Todo se oía ya lejano. Muy lejano.

»Está envenenado, su marido… pero… usted podría salvarlo… sólo tienen una elección…

Y entonces para Vaisey todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 

**IV.**

_Your promises lie torn_

_The torment of my thoughts_

_Seething flames that mourn_

_The ashes of my heart_

_Your brutal prayers have wrought_

_I will always scorn, this burning strife_

_Until I breathe this life_

_Until I breathe this life._

* * *

 

**Final**

* * *

 

Vaisey despertó desorientado, notó que estaba en su propia cama y se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando recobrar la consciencia de sí mismo. En apenas un segundo, sin embargo, el despertar tranquilo dio un paso al pánico. Se levantó casi de un salto y removió las cobijas, notando que Hestia había desaparecido, recordando lo último que le había contado.

—¡Hestia! —gritó—. ¡Hestia! —Salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta la sala, para encontrarla irremediablemente vacía—. ¡Hestia! —Ya sabía que no estaba, pero no podía evitar albergar esperanzas—. ¡Hestia!

Se dirigió de nuevo a la recamara y volvió a revolver las sábanas de la cama, hasta que notó que había caído al piso la mascada de Hestia, que llevaba puesta unas horas antes. La levantó y sacó la varita, recordando un hechizo de localización que había leído hacía tiempo. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de practicarlo, pero la desesperación siempre lo hacía buen mago, así que sacó la varita y apuntó a la mascada, concentrándose. Cuando vio a un tenue rayo dorado salir de la varita hasta la mascada, se desapareció, dejando que la mascada marcara el rumbo.

Se apareció medio metro por encima de lo que debería hacerlo hecho y cayó el piso con un golpe sordo, lo que no pudo evitar que llamara la atención. Se incorporó para ver a su alrededor.

Estaba en un cuarto de máquinas no muy grande, con un gran contenedor sellado al centro. Frunció el ceño intentando entender cómo estaban conectados los tubos que salían de él, pero se rindió cuando oyó pasos detrás de él.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó un grito.

—¡ _Protego_! —Reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el hechizo y, cuando se planteaba contratacar, se dio cuenta de que quien le apuntaba no era otra persona más que Hestia—. ¡Hestia!

El tono de voz de ella fue de puro reclamo.

—¡Vaisey!

Él se puso en pie y miró alrededor. Vio un par de cuerpos tirados y desarmados, supuso que los guardias. También inconscientes y firmemente atados con cuerdas mágicas. Así que Hestia había puesto manos a la obra, ya no había nadie más que ellos dos en aquel lugar.

—No podía dejar que te marcharas otra vez sin mí —le espetó Vaisey—. Así que aquí estoy —y alzó los brazos, como un gesto de bienvenida.

—Vete —le dijo ella, ignorándolo, dirigiéndose hasta un extremo del cuarto, donde estaban los controles—. No voy a dejarte morir conmigo.

Vaisey fue tras ella, irritado.

—¿No hay manera de salir vivo de aquí? —preguntó.

—La única manera de autodestruir este lugar y evitar que se propague el veneno —empezó Hestia; no lo volteó a ver, estaba ocupada revisando algo en los controles que Vaisey no entendía—, es justamente creando un campo de contención aquí adentro, como un campo de aislamiento con cristales mágicos… —Señaló brevemente a las paredes y entonces Vaisey pudo ver los cuarzos y las velas encendidas que había puesto por todo el lugar—. Eso, entonces, evita que todo este cuarto reciba cualquier estimulo desde afuera, mágico, muggle o lo que sea. Así que hay que detonarlo desde aquí. —Hestia se volvió hacia Vaisey de nuevo—. Así que vete, no voy a permitir que mueras aquí.

—¿Y tú si lo harás? —le preguntó él—. ¿Te sacrificarás altruistamente?

—También es mi venganza por estos quince años —respondió ella. Vaisey notó que estaba intentando que no le temblara la voz.

—Bien, bien… Bien —balbució él. La agarró del brazo—. Tú hiciste tu elección —le dijo— y eso puedo respetarlo. Pero tendrás que respetar la mía también. —Hizo que Hestia se diera la vuelta hasta que lo vio a los ojos—. La verdad, Hestia, es que me niego a encontrarte y perderte otra vez. Si no hubieras vuelto nunca, quizá hubiera podido seguir viviendo mi vida, dando conciertos ocasionalmente, firmando autógrafos, dando entrevistas, componiendo canciones tristes con tu memoria y leyendo los diarios donde escribí todo sobre nuestra historia de amor. —Se detuvo un momento, consciente de que estaba hablando demasiado rápido y tomó un poco de aire—. Pero volviste y me volví a sentir como un ser humano con razón de existir, porque de repente el amor ya no me dolía tanto por dentro y volvía hacer algo hermoso y no algo horrible que me hacía llorar. Porque nunca he amado a alguien como te he amado aquí —le dijo—. Y ahora que estoy aquí, frente a ti, dispuesta a alejarte otra vez, esta es mi elección: me niego a que te vayas sola, a que me dejes atrás.

»No puedo hacerlo otra vez sin ti. Y esa es mi última palabra, mi elección.

Hestia asintió, de repente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo abrazó.

—Nunca quise que murieras —le dijo—. Nunca quise otra cosa más que vivieras… Vaisey.

—Y lo hice, lo hice. Fue horrible —le confesó—, pero lo hice con tu memoria. Sólo que ya no quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Ella lo soltó y volvió a mirar los controles.

—Prácticamente está todo listo —le dijo—. Lo configuré todo de modo que al abrir el flujo desde el contenedor, sobrecargue todo y cause una explosión. —Miró a Vaisey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

»Será instantáneo.

Fue hasta donde estaba la llave circular para abrir el contenedor, la sintió con las manos. Vaisey fue tras ella, la tomó de la mano.

—Un beso —dijo, una última vez.

Ella sonrió y Vaisey pudo ver en aquella sonrisa a la Hestia de quince años atrás, sin arrugas, sin heridas y con mucho menos sufrimiento. Ella alzó la mano que tenía libre y le recorrió la cara, las mejillas, los labios, el parche del ojo. Aproximó su cara a la de él y le dio un beso, que se sintió como si fueran quince años más jóvenes de nuevo.

Después, se separaron de nuevo. Vaisey le pasó la mano por los hombros y Hestia apuntó con la varita a la llave circular que abría el contenedor. Soltó una lágrima y movió la varita.

De repente, la explosión los lanzó hacia atrás y ya no sintieron nada.

* * *

 

**Principio**

* * *

 

Antes de abrir los ojos, fue consiente del dolor que sentía en una pierna. Y luego en la otra. Y luego en los brazos y en la espalda. Como si tuviera todo el cuerpo entumecido. Abrió los ojos pero lo deslumbró la luz sobre él y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para notar en donde estaba y ver las paredes blancas y pulcras. Al intentar incorporarse notó todo su cuerpo entumecido y entonces fue cuando vio que había dos personas frente a él, una sentada y una parada, y se tuvo que tallar el único ojo con el que veía bien. Al llevarse los ojos a la cara se dio cuenta de que alguien le había quitado el parche del ojo izquierdo.

Ya que pudo distinguir algo distinguió que estaba en San Mungo —nada podría ser tan blanco ni tan pulcro como ese lugar— y que las dos personas que lo estaban viendo eran Terry y Lisa. La primera en notar que había despertado fue Lisa; Terry estaba medio de espaldas a él ofreciéndole a Lisa un vaso con algo que Vaisey no alcanzó a distinguir.

—¡Terry! —le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para que él también se diera la vuelta y se puso en pie antes de que su marido pudiera reaccionar—. Por Merlín, despertaste —se dirigió a Vaisey.

—Li… sa… —Intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca.

—No hables, espera —le dijo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco más y le puso una almohada detrás de la espalda. Después le puso el vaso que le había dado Terry en la mano—. Ten, es agua —le dijo—. Toma un buen trago.

Vaisey le hizo caso, aunque le costó casar el agua; tenía la garganta demasiado seca y rasposa. Quería preguntar qué había pasado y donde estaba Hestia. Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado confusos y lo último que recordaba era haber acompañado a Hestia a La Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta.

Terry también se acercó y sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica antes de que Vaisey pudiera decir nada.

—Ten, lo guardé —le dijo. Vaisey medio sonrió al reconocer el parche de su ojo—. Sé que no te gusta andar sin él.

Vaisey lo tomó y se lo puso anudándoselo detrás de la cabeza. Estaba confundido, pero empezaba a sentirse mejor. Abrió la boca para preguntar por Hestia, pero Lisa volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Nos teníamos preocupados —comentó—. Te trajeron hace una semana… —contó—. Roger Davies dijo que alguien te envenenó, pero al parecer tenías el antídoto en el sistema. Aún así, un veneno bastante raro y poderoso. Pero ahora estás bien —dijo Lisa—. Más tarde podemos ponernos al corriente.

Vaisey abrió la boca y entonces sí consiguió hacer la pregunta que quería:

—¿Dónde está Hestia? —preguntó—. ¿Está bien?

Se preocupó en cuanto los rostros de Terry y de Lisa se ensombrecieron. Lisa se sentó a borde de la cama donde él estaba medio acostado y le tomó la mano. Empezó a preocuparse todavía más por esa delicadeza.

—Vaisey… —empezó Lisa. Respiró hondo una y hasta dos veces. Vaisey se preocupó todavía más—. No sabemos dónde está Hestia. Ella… ella desapareció la misma noche que te envenenaron. No hay ninguna pista —continuó Lisa—. No saben dónde está, pero los aurores la están buscando.

De repente se sintió rabioso y confundido. Triste. Desesperado. Como si le hubieran tirado el mundo encima y estuviera herido de muerte bajo los escombros. Quiso gritar de desesperación pero apenas si atino a abrazar a Lisa y recargarse en su hombre y mojándoselo de lágrimas desesperadas porque no sabía cómo afrontar que Hestia no estaba allí y que no sabía dónde estaba.

—La encontrarán, Vaisey —dijo Terry, por decir algo tranquilizador, pero Vaisey sabía que nadie tenía la certeza y que sólo intentaban darle ánimos.

Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero también le dolía la cabeza y le parecía imposible. Recordaba La Taberna de la Bruja Tuerta, recordaba haber ido con Hestia y después de eso, nada. Sus recuerdos eran negros. Completamente negros.

¿Y sin Hestia qué iba a hacer? O más bien, ¿qué iba a hacer con la incertidumbre de preguntarse dónde estaba y si estaba bien y si no estaba bien? ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Y si no dejaba nunca de preguntarse si estaba sonriendo o si estaba pensando en él o si lloraba? La única certeza que tenía en ese momento, abrazado a Lisa, es que estaba completamente solo, pero que no tenía una tumba a la que llorarle, pero sí tenía un duelo por delante.

«Hestia, Hestia, ¿dónde estás?»

Tantas incertidumbres y sólo la certeza de estar vivo, con un amor que le dolía en el pecho y solo. Completa y absolutamente solo.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> A ver. Tengo que decir muchas cosas de esta historia. Porque al escribirla me di cuenta de que estaba explorando la figura literaria de «los amantes». A ver, no tan snob, pero es lo que he hecho en mis últimas historias. No abandono una cierta línea, sobre la justicia, la lealtad y la amistad, pero los amantes se han llevado el protagonismo de los últimos fics.
> 
> Hestia y Vaisey son, creo, de los primeros protagonistas románticos que me gustaron de los que yo había escrito, en Astarté. Había algo en ellos que los hacía una relación que me gustaba. Eran complementarios, pero independientes (y aquí se ve, la manera en que toman las decisiones con respecto al otro y defienden que son suyas, que sus sacrificios les pertenecen a ellos y no como propósito de nulificarse ante otro). Había algo en ellos que me atraía.
> 
> En Astarté (y esto no es spoiler si ya leyeron todo este fic), Vaisey sacrifica la visión de su ojo izquierdo y los tatuajes de todos sus brazos por Hestia (y otras razones, pero la mayor era Hestia) y aquí ambos se sacrifican no sólo por el otro, sino por su amor y defienden la decisión como suya (porque estaría de la verga que fuera una decisión que involucrara cierta nulificación ante el otro). Este fic es una «continuación no oficial» de ese fic (porque en mi headcanon quiero hacerlos pasar dificultades, pero darles en sí una vida agradable, como se ve en su aparición especial en Ladrona de Corazones), es, por decirlo, una ramificación.
> 
> Ahora, el poema es de la última película que dirigió Yash Chopra antes de morir, un director indio de cine conocido por sus historias de amor. Él nunca llegó a verla estrenada, pero su hijo sí, Aditya, que es quien escribió el poema en hindi originalmente. Esta es una traducción que se hizo para la película. El título del poema y la película son el mismo Jab Tak Hai Jaan, que puede traducirse de muchas y distintas maneras (hasta la muerte, hasta que muera, por siempre…). En inglés y en el poema lo traducen como «Until I breath this life».
> 
> La frase del principio, la epígrafe, también es de esa película.
> 
> Y ya, si leyeron la nota entera, eso es todo, gracias por haber leído, no olviden comentar.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 17 de mayo de 2018


End file.
